Carpe Noctem: Seize The Night
by OnyxZephyr
Summary: A group of kids meddling with magic accidentally call forth the soul of a Quincy killed in the war 200 years before. With revenge on the mind, the occult at her disposal, and an army of banished souls, SS is faced with an enemy like none before. Ch02
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH and all characters herein unless otherwise stated are © Kube Taito.

The plot and original characters come from my own brain.

This applies to all chapters following in this fiction.

* * *

Yay. 

Background/Setting: Just a quick rundown on what things are like during this story. All of this is made-up, obviously, and could turn out differently in the manga. Just randomly picked a conclusion and situation.

-Takes place seven years after the current manga timeline.

-Aizen and the Allankar have been defeated. The Vaizards, though they aided the Shinigami in the war, choose to remain on Earth and separated from Shinigami for the time being. A few go to Soul Society to work out the politics and what-not.

-The Allankar brought part of the war to Soul Society itself, and wrecked the place up pretty good. There's also several heavily guarded weak-spots around SS that allow too much travel between worlds, which is currently a major problem.

-Soul Society is in the process of getting rebuilt and reformed. The status of the Keigun, Gotei 13, and Central 46 are in limbo as they try to work things out. For authoritative reasons, new captains and vice captains are appointed temporarily. Renji gets 3rd division, Hisagi gets 9th, and Hinamori gets 5th. New vices are (3rd), Yumichika (9th), and Ikkaku (5th)

-They're also trying to work on better relations with Rukongai.

-Ichigo and company are working with them to form an Earth-based unit, and are trying to get the Vaizards to join.

Pairings: Various, I'm going to try to develop some of these. Not sure where I'm going to go with it, though. Though there are at least 3 pairs i'm definately writing. Suggestions?


	2. Summon

As the sun set beyond the mountains, lighting the sky with a blazing pallet of fiery reds to deep indigo, the town of Takayama found itself in a rare state of calm. The historic-site-gone-tourist-trap was usually packed and bustling. But it was the middle of fall and an idle Tuesday night, so business wasn't it's customarily lively self.

It was in the shadow of this quiet evening that Heita and a small group of his friends decided to test the so-called "Mystical Essence" that their home so proudly boasted.

"Heita-kun," came a small, soft-spoken girl who timidly followed down a path through the woods. "I'm not so sure about this…"

"Haha, Keiko. Are you scared? You're in seventh grade already," he jeered. He ran a hand across his forehead, brushing away unruly hair that fell into his eyes. The girl put on a pout and eyed him with a slight edge.

"I'm not scared! It's all a bunch of wives tales, anyway."

"Where are we going?" Norihiko asked. He was the tallest of the bunch, lanky and thin.

"You never heard the story about the Quincy?" Heita stopped momentarily and turned to face his two companions. Norihiko gave a blank look while Keiko rolled her eyes and looked off into the sky. He continued on his way. "They were people who had the power to kill evil spirits," he explained. "There was this huge war a coupl'a centuries ago. They were all killed."

"Killed? Killed by who…"

"Deathgods…" Heita turned again and gave a creepy look to add drama. "The Shinigami."

"Oh, shut up. There are no such things." She was losing her patience.

"So you say… how do you know? What if we can't see them?"

"Where do you hear all these dumb stories, anyway?"

"My grandpa told me."

"Doesn't your grandpa THINK he's a Quincy or something."

Heita ignored her question. "Ah, here we are."

They came upon a clearing that looked like some overgrown garden. There was a decrepit fountain in the center that bore small statue of what appeared to be an archer on top, though it was eroded away mostly and hard to tell.

Sporadically spread around the vicinity were rocks and stones… it appeared to be a graveyard of sorts.

"W…what is this? This place is creepy!"

"Quit whining, Keiko. This is a Quincy graveyard. We're gonna try to talk to one of the spirits."

Despite her stubbornness, chills shot up her spine easily at his words. She gave him a stern look.

"Hey, they don't exist, right? So nothing will happen."

"Then why are we here?"

"To give it a try!"

"Ugh, you're so stupid! Why can't you be like normal boys and play video games or soccer?"

"Ah, you guys are giving me a headache." Norihiko's eyes scanned the area and then resolved to sit on a large rock. "So how are you gonna do this?"

Heita dropped his book bag to the ground and opened it quickly, removing a few odd items that included candles, a shiny stone, and an old run-down book. The latter he took in his hand first, flipping through the pages.

"Light those up for me, will ya?" he directed while motioning towards the pile of candles. Keiko and Norihiko eyed each other for a moment before she heaved a sigh and took to the task. The quicker they got this done, the quicker she could go home and eat.

The rest of the set up took at least twenty minutes. Drawing figures in the dirt, setting up the rock (which apparently belong to some Quincy hero) and other elements in the right direction, candles placed in certain spots. By the time they were ready to start, only slight traces of sunlight managed to fight their way through the thick curtain of darkness. Sounds of night had churned up and the air cooled down considerably.

The trio sat in a circle, the rock and a candle in the center. Keiko and Nori held their hand out above the items, the warmth of the flame pleasant, and Heita read out loud from the book.

The old Japanese words fell from his lips almost like it was a native language for him. Keiko started to find this whole ordeal kind of disturbing. She watched him in slight shock.

His voice stopped, with a slight echo bouncing off the trees. A few minutes of quiet went by before any of them spoke.

"Damn… I guess it didn't work…" Heita mused.

"I… I told you this was dumb…" Keiko squeaked, even though it was blatantly obvious she was scared. Her breathing was quick and uneven.

"Wait…" Norihiko lifted his hand quickly to hush them. They did and looked around wide-eyed.

"What is it, Nori?" she asked nervously.

"It's quiet…" he answered.

"Yeah? So?" Heita tried hard to figure out what his friend was getting out.

"Too quiet. Nothing is making a sound." The other two were suddenly made very aware of the stinging silence that surrounded them. Indeed, the crickets and birds and creatures of the night had all lost their voice.

Something scurried a few feet away suddenly, rustling the dying grass.

Keiko felt her heart fall in to her chest and within seconds leapt onto Heita, clinging to him desperately. He put one arm around her protectively, but knew he was probably just as freaked, if not more.

"L..let's go home. I'm scared…" she whimpered, tears threatening to fall. He nodded shakily and stood up, completely forgetting about his bags and everything there. Nori followed suit and the trio began to scamper away.

They didn't get too far before a loud blast came from behind, sending waves of shock through their hearts and their bodies to the ground. A loud shriek came from behind, with a piercing loudness that was unmistakably inhuman. They all covered their ears to try and block out the sound.

Keiko found herself crying in voiceless paralyzing fear, unable to contain the terror that gripped her. She couldn't move. Even the burning curiosity to turn around wasn't enough. She was completely frozen. She was only able to lift her head a few inches from the ground.

Heita, who had fallen a few feet ahead, turned around and looked in horror at the scene before him. The fountain was ablaze, and in front of it, a mangled corpse was pulling itself out of the ground. It wasn't much more than a skeleton with missing parts and remnants of skin hanging off here and there.

But it was moving, tried and true, as if it was living. The skull lifted up awkwardly at them and upon sight, lunged at the group. It took its bony hand and wrapped it around Keiko's ankle. Her eyes shot open and she reached out in front grabbing for anything she could as she was dragged backwards.

"HEITA!" she shrieked desperately. But he had been infected with the same disease she had moments before. He wanted to save her. Something inside pulled for him to move. But he simply couldn't.

The skeleton turned the girl over, and perched itself on top. It stared her down with gaping eye sockets, dirt and rotted flesh falling onto her face. She stared up at her end in dread.

The corpse stabbed its hand through her chest, straight into her heart, and started to suck whatever energy she had out. The two boys watched as an exchange of life happened. Keiko's body withered and rotted while the corpse's began to take shape and form. This went on for a few minutes until the girl was nothing.

The woman lifted her face, which was only half developed and somehow more gruesome than when it was just a pile of bones. She eyed them eerily, a creepy smile spreading across her face.

"You, boy…" she hissed at Heita. "You are one of mine. I thank you."

It wasn't long before they met the same fate.

* * *

**Chap 2 Prev**: Life in the Kurosaki household 7 years after Aizen's defeat, and some interesting news from Urahara. 

**

* * *

Closing Credits**: Hahaha, as always, I include these…

So there's chapter one. I really hate starting out with really long chapters, but I tend to be a long writer… bad habit? Good habit? I'm hoping I can keep up with this fic. I kinda like the outline I have and the direction it's going. I'm just silly when it comes to starting out. Heh.

I'm really in a Halloween mood, this chapter is kinda creepy. XD But I'm not too sure I'm happy with it. So far, I think chapter two is my favorite of what I've written…( 3 ½…)

I'll go into more depth about the Quincy lady in a few chapters. Right now I kinda want to introduce the characters mostly and a bit of the story…

Well, the upcoming chapters will be way more fun because it's all our favorite people coming back. I'm also going to try and get some drawings done, which will all have to be linked from my profile cause yeah. No linky linky from anymore.

Bah.

Enjoy! Please review; let me know what you think. I answer reviews often at the end of chapters, so. Yay. Thanks a bunch


	3. Like Father, Like Son, Like Karin

_3 weeks later…_

"GOOOD MOOOORRRNNNIIIINNNNGGG, ICHIGO!"

Like most daybreaks, he didn't fail to receive a swift knock in the face. But instead of the giver being the hot-headed oranged-haired son of his, it was from his equally hot-headed daughter.

Karin dropped kicked her father into the ground and stood angrily on the edge of her bed.

"GOAT FACE! You idiot, this is MY ROOM NOW!"

Isshin rubbed his face gloomily, staring up at a familiar ceiling that showed signs of being fixed up from one to many swordfights. He certainly wasn't as young as he used to be. Partaking in one of his most favored traditions was beginning to take its toll on him.

But how proud he was of those strong, healthy children of his.

Children…could he even call them that anymore? His daughters were facing their senior year of high school. How time flies…

"Jeez, are you going senile already?" Karin stared him down disapprovingly. Her chin-length pixie hair was matted and somewhat unruly. Blended with the annoyed morning scowl, Isshin couldn't help but see her older brother reflected in her face. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, YOU SICKO?"

"Nee, what are you guys so noisy about already?" Yuzu poked her head into the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She drowsily scanned the scene before her and soon let out a small sigh.

Some things never seemed to change.

She reached to pull her hair back, since letting it grow long revealed that she had inherited a bit of the soft wave her mother had.

"This moron doesn't seem to comprehend that Ichi-nii moved out. He still comes barging in here screaming like a rabid animal."

"Can you blame a poor man for separation anxiety? The first nestling has flown! He's spread his wings! It's only a matter of time before my beautiful swans will follow suit and do the same. What is an old lonely man to do?"

"How about get a life? Or a hobby?"

"…I'm going to make breakfast…"

Yuzu threw on her slippers and hopped down the stairs. The kitchen was her domain, second only to her room. Like second nature, she began to fix up some food, the sounds of her sister and father having some ridiculous argument echoing down the hall. She smiled.

She could understand what her dad meant. Behind the comical drama, there was seriousness to his sentiments. It had only been a few months since Ichigo moved out and into his own apartment, and things still hadn't settled into a norm without his being there. He visited often, but he was not living there. That fact was always hanging over her head.

Karin moved into his room, giving the two girls their own space. Not that they minded being together, really, but they were seventeen.

There was a knock at the door and she gently placed the bowl of pancake mix down and wiped her hands before answering.

"Ah…Jinta-kun!" she said cheerfully. She opened the door wider to let him in. He hesitated a moment before shrugging and accepting. He had become surprisingly tall. "You need a cut," she teased, playfully messing with is mop of red hair, having to step on her toes to reach. He pulled his head away.

"Tsk, what are you talking about?" He faced away to try and hide the slight blush that crept on his face.

A few stomps came from the stairs and Karin leapt down, skipping the last few steps. She hit the ground and turned to see who the visitor was. She was hoping it'd be Tatsuki or Ichigo, and was slightly disappointed. But there was still a mild pause when she saw him. His eyes caught her for a second before looking off to the side again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked haughtily.

"Tsk. Where's that creep you guys spawned from? I needa talk to him." Jinta said. Yuzu gave a calculating smile before slipping back to making food. Karin walked back up a few stairs.

"DAADDD! It's for you!" She turned to follow her sister into the kitchen, but stole a quick glance at Jinta who was watching her, as she predicted. She smirked at his embarrassment before disappearing into the room.

"Jinta, old' boy!" Isshin hollered. The younger man twitched, and deeply hoped that he hadn't noticed. "What can I do for you?"

"We gotta talk," he answered. He added, slightly hushed "In private… if that's ok." They exchanged glances. Isshin nodded and motioned towards the door.

"Girls, I"ll be back!" The two stepped out, and Karin almost immediately crept towards the door on their tail. Yuzu turned around at her.

"Karin! Don't eavesdrop!"

"Yuzu, hush!"

She let the door open a few centimeters… just enough to get a whisper of conversation from outside. _Not very smart, dad_, she thought. They were right outside the door.

"… are you guys sure about that? It's not just something normal?"

"Urahara is pretty convinced there's something funky going on…"

"Well, taking care of things before they get out of hand is certainly a good plan. … Have you guys told Ichigo about this yet?"

"Yeah, there's a meeting at the shouten tonight at 8. Comin'?"

"Possibly, I did have plans. But this is something of an emergency…"

Karin gently closed the door again and made her way into the kitchen, her face full of thought.

"What did they say?" her sister asked. She smirked.

"What happened to no eavesdropping?" Yuzu frowned and turned back to cooking with a shrug. "Something's up, Urahara sent Jinta to tell dad. No details, but there's a meeting tonight…"

"Eh? Is Ichi-nii going to be there?"

"Course he is… and so will I." Yuzu stopped short and gave her twin a disapproving look.

"You can't do that, unless they invite you!"

"No way, I'm not missing out this round," Karin replied. "Last time, they totally left us out. Didn't let us in on any of the fun…"

"Fun? Karin, that was not a game. It was a war. People died! And we were only eleven. I can't believe you're seriously saying this…"

"Of course I'm serious. I'm not eleven now, am I? My power is stronger than it was! I've been practicing!"

"You promised Ichigo you wouldn't…"

"C'mon, Yuzu. How couldn't I? Do you know how insanely powerful he is? We can be like that… we have it in us, too!"

"Do you also realize how miserable it makes him? That thing is in him and one of these days he won't be able to keep holding it back. It's haunting him, every day." The other girl opened her mouth to speak but the front door opened, allowing a few loud laughs to pour through.

"… and then that old chap completely fell and his ass. It was a wonderful moment, someone like him pulling such a clumsly move."

"…yeah…" Jinta was looking utterly bored and it was obvious Isshin had gotten into one of his stories. Yuzu and Karin hushed immediately and went about their business as if nothing was wrong.

"You should stop by more often, I hardly see you around anymore! You always used to come and play 'Let's Fight Hollows" with the girls when you were all younger." Jinta's embarrassment had reached all new levels.

"It wasn't playing, Kurosaki, we were _killing _things."

"Ah, youth. How I wish I could be that age once again…"

"… I'm going now."

Jinta spun around and headed out the door without so much as a goodbye. Yuzu sighed and looked disapprovingly at her father.

"Dad, how can you be so weird when we have guests over?" she criticized. He lifted a finger dramatically.

"Do you wish me to be a phony, so called 'normal' person, in the presence of others? My dear Yuzu, you have a lot to learn about social interaction! Wouldn't you agree, Karin?"

No answer.

"Karin?"

Neither were sure exactly when she disappeared, but her seat was suddenly empty.

Spacing out was perhaps something a person shouldn't do when around the Kurosaki household. This was s lesson Jinta most likely should have learned by now, but his pride was a strong defense against logic.

He hadn't even gotten past the driveway, letting his mind drift placidly, when a strong and sudden impact came from behind and knocked him flat on his face.

"Arggg, what the hell?"

"Hey, tomato head!"

"Ugh, Karin. Get off me!"

"Hmmm. Not until you tell me everything."

"Like hell I'm going to tell you ANYTHING." He managed to turn and found himself only inches away from a pair of piercing brown eyes that had a smirk he knew all to well.

Like father, like son, like sister/daughter.

He knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

* * *

**Chap 3 Prev**: Good ol' Soul Society in the midst of reformation. Taking a look into quirky life the Fifth and Tenth Divisions.

**

* * *

Closing Credits**:

I never thought writing about the Kurosaki's could be so damn hilarious. But then again…. They are fun to play around with, for sure.

Um… after writing a few more chaps and taking a look at the structure, I think there will be something of a pattern going on with the chapters for a little bit. It's like Evil Lady Plot – Stuff with the Earthlings – Stuff with Soul Society. Then it starts over. That's the way it seems to be going until the stuff starts meshing some more.

Yeah, not much to say. This was fun. I hope getting into actual characters from the story will bring in some more reviews. XD I know starting out with like… new people can be a turn-off. We'll see.

I'm also thinking of trying to get some drawings done to show what they look like now. Since it's been seven years and all. I'll do some sketches to come out with chapter 3. :nod nod:

**Reviews**:

Ariel The Tempest: Thanks so much. Xx I am trying hard to make this a nice structured story. It's been ages since I've written something like this, so I hope all goes well. I also hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks again.

Seal-Chan: Ditto, thanks for the review. Chapter 3 will be coming out sooner since it's already done. Just gotta give it time. 3


	4. Brush of Skin and Bad News

"… remember not to forget to file last week's reports…"

"Mmmhmm…"

"...and the letters need to be distributed before Saturday.."

"Uh huh…"

"… and the fish need to be fed, it's past noon."

"Yeah…"

Hitsugaya's eye ticked suddenly and he gave his vice captain one of those customary cold stares.

"Matsumoto, there are no fish." She blinked for a moment as it sank in before nodding.

"You're right. There are no fish." He heaved a huge sigh.

"Have you been listening to me _at all_?"

"Sort of." He paused and watched her in mild disapproving awe. She smiled inwardly to herself thinking about how many times they had almost identical conversations since she was first appointed. It never seemed to get old.

"Then what have you been thinking about if you were looking straight at me?"

"Well…It's so cute how much you've grown!" she said, almost squealing. Her hidden smile betrayed itself on her face as a subtle shade of pink spread across his. She couldn't help it. Captain or not, Hitsugaya had been something of a little brother for a long time. It was a situation they had both simply accepted, though not without his futile attempts at refuting it at first. It was just his nature to try and hide emotions.

Recently, he had one of those growth spurts boys go through and the changes were hilariously charming. Still not quite as tall as she was, but getting there.

Nothing beat the voice changing stage, though. Those were some unforgettable moments and she was sure she pushed the limits of her teasing further than ever before.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING," he fumed, spinning around in his chair and trying to focus on the books lying on the ground. She giggled and he shot her a dagger glare.

"File the reports, distribute letters, feed the fish. I got it, I got it."

"Matsumoto, there are--"

"..no fish. I got it." She gave him a friendly wink before standing, packets upon packets of papers in hand. She glanced over at the calendar to make note of anything planned for the day and instead took notice of something else.

"Oh! Today…" was all she got out. She gave a sideward glance at her captain who had paused momentarily, though not looking up to meet her eyes. She could almost feel the tension pouring out of him.

She simply smiled knowingly and turned to leave, grabbing a small brightly wrapped package out of the closet before setting off.

-----

Despite it being almost several years since everything had happened, the 5th division headquarters still had a sullen aura about it. Not a moment went by when everybody wasn't trying to do what they could to cheer the place up. And as time went on, the benevolence of new memories and experiences was wiping away the darkness.

Still, being there sent chills up the spines of many, especially a handful of those who were most affected by the events from that time.

Rangiku found herself among them. Without fail, no matter how many thousands of times she walked down that very path to that very office, she got a sinking feeling inside. Every now and then recollections from the past would flicker in her mind. A happy moment here, or laugh and joke there. With the faces and presence of people who had betrayed them.

There was also the guilt she had in feeling this way. Because no matter how many thousands of times she did go there, it didn't compare to her friend, the one who was probably hurt most, and the one who spent every day of her life in the shadow of it all.

Matsumoto knocked gently on the door once she arrived. There was no answer and she raised an eyebrow. Scurried footsteps came from around the side of the building.

"Who's there?" A familiar bald head poked around the corner. He sported a badge on his left arm. "Ah! Matsumoto."

"Ikkaku! Good afternoon. How are you?"

"I'm good, just finished lunch and brought some back." He lifted his right hand which held a bag filled with food.

"Ah, does she eat that much these days?"

"Hmm…depends, but better to have more than less…"

"Definitely. You learn quick. So I guess she's here, eh?"

"Hmm? Yeah, she didn't answer?"

"Nope."

"That's odd…" Ikkaku walked over and unlocked the door to the office. The pair of vices peeked in to the room. It looked like most of the division offices did with odds and ends scattered about, just perhaps a little more of an organized mess. At the back, the newly appointed 5th division captain was comically passed out on the desk, her soft black hair messily frayed about with the paperwork.

Matsumoto smiled devilishly as she tiptoed behind her. Ikkaku watched on nervously.

"Ah…what the hell are you up to…" he said sheepishly, unsure of what to do. All he knew is that Rangiku had "that look" and it usually meant trouble.

Of course, he was right.

The older woman leaned close to the sleeping girl, bending over and closing in on her ear.

"GOOOOOOODDD MOOOORRRNINNNNNGGG!" she shrieked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hinamori shot up suddenly, the back of her head making painful contact with Matsumoto's chin. Both girls yelped in pain.

"Owww… ahhh…. Wh..what's going on…" Hinamori asked teary eyed and a little disoriented. Starting out to a yell and a bang wasn't exactly on her list of enjoyable wake-up calls.

"Showwy. I wanded to wisth you Habby Birfday," Matsumoto replied, her tongue bleeding slightly and hurting severely. She handed the package over and then gingerly examined her jaw line.

"Ah…th..thank you…" Hinamori took the gift, still rubbing the back of her head and unsure whether or not to be irritated or elated.

"Woah, Hinamori! I didn't know it was your birthday?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" she replied as she slipped in an annoyed look at her friend. She glanced down at the package and began to unwrap it. "You didn't have to, Rangiku-san."

"Eh, of course. You haven't really celebrated the past few years. And it's nothing big anyway…"

"Ah! My favorite chocolate! Where did you get these?" she squeaked, opening the container excitedly. All was quickly forgiven.

"I'm not telling you, dummy. Anyway, what's the meeting today about?" Hinamori happily nibbled on a piece as she looked back up.

"Mmn, reports from Earth are showing some weird figures," she explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Ikkaku chimed in. "Hollow activity and soul burials are at an all-time low these days. Sucks, every time I've been down there, I'm bored out of my damn mind."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Matsumoto pondered out loud. Hinamori shook her head as she stood to get her things gathered up. Rangiku noted that she had been leaving her hair down since becoming captain.

Was that some weird habit of hers? Changing her hair every time she got promoted?

Interesting…

"It's a little concerning, considering how wide open Soul Society is right now," the girl continued. "And everything has to be balanced."

"Eh…you think they're planning somethin'?" Ikkaku questioned. Hinamori shrugged.

"I'm not sure…"

There was a light knock on the door and the three turned to look. Hitsugaya stood in the doorway watching them with an odd expression. To most, like Ikkaku, it was the usual hard mask he wore all the time. But for Matsumoto and Hinamori, it was quite clear that he was concealing something. Rangiku picked up on it first, noticing a small box he held in his left hand which he seemed to trying to hide, but failing, much to her amusement.

Her eyes popped open dramatically.

"OH! Ikkaku, did you hear that! I think they're calling us to the meeting!" She clumsily shoved him out towards the exit and he stumbled forward.

"Wh…what!"

"Oh, don't worry about _them_, they'll catch up later!"

Before much could be registered, the two were out of the office and the door slammed behind Hitsugaya, pushing him in somewhat. Hinamori stood still completely bewildered.

"I…I didn't hear anything…did you?"

Hitsugaya merely cringed, knowing Matsumoto all too well. Hinamori lost interest and began to pick up around the room. She wasn't particularly bothered by his standing there doing nothing, though it did strike her as a little odd, even for him.

She took an old vase from it's perch on the window sill and reached up to place it on top of a bookshelf, though found it difficult, even on her toes.

"Let me help you with that," he said, walking over.

"Show off," she teased. "There was a time when I--"

As he reached up to grab the vase from her grasp, his hands brushed against hers and for some reason, they both froze in place.

She was gripped by some odd nervousness, becoming extremely aware of his proximity. Not just his hands, but every point of contact, his breath on the back of her neck…

He felt that dropping feeling in his stomach, maybe it was butterflies. But even more so, he felt completely stupid and every moment they stood there in silence, the awkwardness was getting heavier and heavier.

The door slammed open then, and a loud, high pitched voice yelled in.

"Hinamori-taichou!" the girl screamed in a panic. At that moment, both captains lost their grip and the vase came crashing down to the floor. Everybody jumped and hearts managed to beat even faster. The girl's eyes widened suddenly and her face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh…. No, I'm so sorry…"

"M..Mayu-chan. It's alright, you just scared us…" Hinamori looked over to Hitsugaya, but he broke the look almost the second their eyes connected. She turned back to the girl in the door. "What's wrong?"

"It's from Yamamoto," she said, the fear from before returning. "We just got a report from Urahara."

Hitsugaya's ears perked up. "What's it say?" Mayu shook her head.

"All captains and vice captains are to report immediately. It's not good…"

They all exchanged nervous glances before quickly leaving the office, broken glass and a few moments of something unsure completely forgotten.

**

* * *

Chap 4 Preview**: The big bad gets some power, and runs into an Allancar. A certain somebody is having dreams about her.

* * *

**Closing Credits**:Yes. Nobody needs to tell me I'm an H/H fanatic. I usually don't splurge on what ships I do in my fics, but yeah. I'd be lying if I tried to even pretend I wasn't doing something with those to.  
And I do strongly beleive in the platonic relationship between matsu and Hitsu. 

Anyway, I really enjoy the SS characters. It'll suck having to pick only a handful to be a part of this story arc. It's impossible to include them all heavily... but I'm definately going to try to give everyone at least some cameos if nothing else.  
This chap came out nice and fast. I love being ahead of the game.

That should be coming in chapter 5, which is the informational one where a lot of things get explained.  
As far as progress. chap 4 is done, 5 is about 1/3 done. Making good timing. This is the first fic I've ever managed past 4 chapters. XD? Own.  
Anybody wanna be my beta reader? I noticed I have more and more typos these days, no matter how many times I proofread. I always find more. ;;

If you're interested, let me know.

**Reviews**: a whole bunch for chapter 3. 3 I figured people just wanted to see their favorite characters.

Veglma: Yes. SS IS going to have a lot of fun with this one. XD  
You think I'M scary: By all means, nitpick away. Xx most of the time you guys catch what I don't, so it's always a good thing. I'll be sure to go back and edit the mistakes. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to like the story.  
Baka Zero: Thank you:bows:  
Tsubasa-sama: Hahaha, the formating on this site definately is odd. Ah well. I'm really glad I managed to keep the Kurosakis in character. It's kinda hard to keep them that way but seven years older/wiser? Wiser. yeah right. Isshin was easy, really. Karin and Yuzu are a little... more cheeky, I guess. I imagined them being so. I do want the girls to play a bigger part in this story, too. I hope I can fit them in. I already have big ideas with Karin.  
Oh, the jinta thing. XD I'm not sure where I'm going with that, really. I think some sort of triangle with the twins would be interesting? I got K/J vibes from that one filler ep, but then he thought Yuzu was cute at the end of that one ep... gah, who knows. And yes. SS rocks. And yes, i did sketches... must. upload... Thanks for the review  
Ariel the Tempest: Same thing, thanks! I'm glad I got Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin right. Hahaha, funny you said "balanced" when talking about Isshin. That's one word I wouldn't think of...but I guess you're right. He's both serious and insane.  
As far as Ishida... he IS going to play a big part cause he's all quincy and stuff. Look out for something next chapter that I threw in for ya. XD

Thanks for the reviews, everybody. Please continue!

-Baka


End file.
